


Setting Fires

by Rumpabumbum, winterfellxsoldier



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpabumbum/pseuds/Rumpabumbum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfellxsoldier/pseuds/winterfellxsoldier
Summary: Margaery Tyrell regrets saving Sansa Stark in the dark alley that night, for she can't even protect the girl from herself. What was she thinking? It doesn't matter whether Sansa is protected or not... does it?





	1. My Brother

The scream of agony rang through the grand hall. Her eyes set on the vampire crying out for mercy as his left arm is being twisted back.

"My Lady, I swear on my life, I do not know where he is!"

"I don't believe you." She spoke calmly. "Oh you swear on your life? What worth is your pathetic little life, Olyvar?"

The "Blood Queen" is the name that they have given her.

The vicious, manipulative, blood-craving, but ravishingly beautiful Margaery Tyrell has every vampire trembling at her name and every man and woman wrapped around her finger at first sight. Not few of them has tried to rival against her and none of them had hearts in their chests at the end of the day. It is reasonable to say that in her 300 years of roaming the earth as a vampire, she has made quite a name for herself.

"Lady Margaery, I haven't seen him since the wildfire back in 1743. Mercy, my Lady, have mercy!"

 _The Wildfire_. Memories of it suddenly flashed in her head. Terrible, terrible images. It was late at night and she was in her bed sleeping. She woke up with smoke surrounding her room and screaming outside her door. In her panic, she managed to escape out the window. Outside, in front of the Tyrell mansion, Willas was helping Garlan stand on his feet as the eldest struggled to breathe, for his chamber was the closest to the origin of the fire. Even though they each possessed the advantages of a vampire, fire is still an enemy to all the Tyrell siblings'. Their eyes lit up in relief when they saw Margaery dragging her feet towards them.

"Little sister." Garlan managed to choke out while he hugged his sibling tight. "Where is Loras?"

In the pits of absolute chaos, it suddenly hit her. _Where is he?_ "Loras?" Margaery whispered. "Loras!" This time she shouted towards the gigantic red flame that was swallowing her home ruthlessly.

"LORAS!" Her vision blurred with tears.

"Don't, Margaery! It's too late now!" Willas managed to grab his sister by the forearm when she lunged toward the house.

"Loras...No..." Her sobs were choked and broken. Willas couldn't do anything but furrow his eyebrows and hug his baby sister as they hopelessly watched the house crumble in flames.

She lost everything that night. She had lost it all. Her home, her most loyal servants whom she considered her friends, her _brother_. Her father was long gone. It's been about two centuries and a half, but Mace Tyrell would certainly not be happy about this.

"Mercy, you say?" She growled. "I've given you enough mercy since the first time you begged for it." She yanked her hand away from Olyvar's twisted arm.

"So tell me, dear Olyvar." Margaery Tyrell's smirk was hauntingly beautiful and her blue eyes sparked. "Where. Is. MY BROTHER?" She pulled the curtains away, letting the bright sunlight in the room and exposing Olyvar's bare skin to the deadly rays.

"AH! MY LADY! MERCY!"

"WHERE IS LORAS?"

"STOP! STOP, AND I'LL TELL YOU!"

The sound of sizzling meat and skin stopped the moment Margaery closed the curtains. Olyvar panted heavily, his red wounded skin quickly shifting back to its original form.

"Some of—some of my pals in Chicago. Th-They told me that they saw him at Chicago State University."

"Go on." Her left eyebrow raised urging him to carry on.

"I have evidence. Pictures. It's in my phone, let me go get it." She turned her head to the living room and looked back at Olyvar. He looked horrified. He should be.

In a split second, Margaery ran to the living room, grabbed Olyvar's phone from his coat and stood exactly where she was in front of the former squire.

She tried to unlock the phone, but it demanded for a password. She rolled her eyes and showed the screen to the vampire tied to the chair.

"1903."

"Using Loras' birthday as your password now, aren't you?" She looked down at him with glared eyes, to which he only responded by lowering his head.

She pressed onto the Photos app. The electronics of this technological age still confused her sometimes, considering these devices were certainly not around in her time. There was a set of photos taken of a man in a white blouse, ripped black skinny jeans and light brown boots. He had a light beard and _curly brown locks_. _It's him, it's definitely him_.

"Loras..." It came out much more softer than she thought. Her lower lip trembled when she flipped through the pictures. They were all quite blurry, but the more she looked at it, the more the man in the pictures resembled her beloved brother. _It's been so long, Loras._

Her eyes set on the blonde man. They were back to icy cold that sent chills down his spine.

"You're going to help me find Loras."

Olyvar gulped shakily and nodded. "Anything for you, Lady Margaery."

Margaery pulled the right corner of her lips up before reaching into her pocket. She took out a pocket knife and held it against his wrists, which were tied together by vervain-bathed ropes. "Don't you even think of escaping. I will hunt you down and your end won't be pretty."

He nodded quickly. Even if he wanted to, and even if he could escape, the Blood Queen would hunt him down, like she did a week ago following centuries of hiding after the wildfire. Olyvar had escaped and snuck on a ship heading to the US.

They headed out the wooden door. Margaery turned around when she heard a yelp. "Er, my Lady?"

"Oh, of course." She smirked sarcastically before reaching in her pocket for the silver ring. "Catch, squire boy." Olyvar caught his protector from sunlight in the palm of hands and put it on. He sighed in relief before stepping into the bright London sun.

Margaery Tyrell looked back at her ruin of her home one last time. _I will find my brother_. It was crazy that after all those years, she might see Loras again, after she thought he went down in the fire.

 


	2. Prince Charming's Ball

Her hum rang softly in her throat as she searched for the key of her dorm room. Oh no. No, no, no. _Where is it?_ She started to panic and shuffled through her bag, but she found no keys.

"Shit." She muttered and looked at the time. She was late for class. As she sped up her pace towards the classroom, she prayed to the Lord no one would sneak into her dorm.

"Sansa! Where have you been?" She felt a pull on her bag as she was about to enter the class. "I've been waiting for you for like 20 minutes."

"I'm sorry. I lost my key, _again_."

"Jeez, you should really check yourself." It's hard being best friends with someone who is always so organized like Ygritte. It makes her feel bad about herself. "Your brother and Jon introduced me to that guy they said you like just now."

"What?" Sansa's eyes widened. "You mean...Joffrey?"

"The one and only." Ygritte smiled. "You should go talk to him sometimes, you know. He seems nice."

To that Sansa didn't know how to respond. She had felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach whenever she sees her Prince Charming ever since she set foot into this university. He had almost every girl swoon over him. Well, why wouldn't they? He is _the_ Joffrey Baratheon after all.

The class was as boring like any other. All that was on her mind was the guy with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting on the second row. She remembered them making eye contact once, but it was only for a few seconds. He smiled politely afterwards and walked away. Oh, how warm his smile was. The way his dimples showed and his eyes crinkled a beautiful blue.

"Dad called me this morning. He talked some shit about me having to take care of you. Why does he always worry so much- Sansa? Earth to Sansa!" Robb waved his hands in front of her.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You've been on cloud nine since this morning?" Her brother asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Fine." She answered, attentively pushing her lunch food around with her fork.

"She's sad that she didn't get to talk to _Joffrey Baratheon_ when she could've because she was playing 'hide-n-seek' with her keys." Ygritte teased and earned a kick in the leg by her best friend. She snickered before returning to her food.

"I have no idea why you girls are all head over heels over him. I mean he's nice but I'm _way_ more good-looking than he is." Jon chimed in. He ran his fingers through his black locks and laughed.

"Well, Dad is right about me babysitting you thing. You gave your keys to me, Sansa. Don't you remember?" The oldest Stark tossed his sister the keys that she's been looking for all morning. Truely, there's no cure for her clumsy- and forgetfulness.

"Oh, thank God. Thanks, Robb." Sansa sighed in relief and clutched her keys to her chest.

She chuckled nervously and stood up. "I'm gonna get some more tissues. My food is everywhere."

"Clutch your keys close to you, for the campus is dark and full of terror!" Ygritte called after her making Jon and Robb laughed.

Sansa walked away, barely concealing an eye roll. Though she must admit, her forgetfulness is her worst enemy. She reached out to grab a tissue from the booth. Another hand reached out the same time that she does. Her gaze traced along the hand up to the arm. _Oh my. Oh Lord_.

"Hi. You're Robb's sister, right?" There was that smile again.

"Uh, y-yeah."

"Cool. I'm Joffrey." The blonde boy kept the smile on his face and extended his hand out at Sansa.

Her head was spinning, butterflies and fireworks exploded in her stomach. "I'm Sansa."

"I thought I should come up and say hi, since Robb and Jon has talked so much about you." He explained. "And minding that one time we made eye contact."

"Oh yeah." Sansa looked her down at her feet. "I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."

"Oh, no, not at all." Joffrey waved it off. He turned to the tables and saw Sansa's peers sitting at one table, watching in amusement. He broke a grin and waved at them, to which they all waved back.

"Hey, you know, there's a party tomorrow night at the club around the corner from here. You should totally come."

"I-" Sansa mumbled hesitantly and looked back at her table. "Yeah, sure. I'll be there."

"Awesome." Joffrey grabbed his tissues. "Tell your pals to come too. It'll be fun."

"O-Okay."

Sansa walked back at the table, grinning ear to ear. Joffrey Baratheon just talked to her and invited her to a party. This day couldn't get any better.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? A lost princess looking for her Prince Charming."

"Did you got the tissues you needed, or were you too busy flirting with Mr. Babyface?"

"Shut up." She muttered, but she didn't stop grinning.

"He invited you to the party tomorrow night, didn't he?" Jon smirked.

"How'd you know?"

"I know everything, love."

"What?" Robb raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're not actually considering going, are you?"

"Please? I'll be fine."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her." Ygritte proudly put her hand on her chest. "Besides it's not like she's getting kidnapped or anything. It's a few feet away."

"But I can't go tomorrow. Mum and Dad are gonna behead me if anything bad happens to you." Her brother looked at Sansa with concerned eyes.

"Robb, I'm 20 years old. I'll be _fine_."

Robb just nodded, but inside he still wanted to go and look after his little sister. Not because he wants to bail on the essay he would have to turn in next week nor because Ned and Catelyn Stark would want him to, but because he is used to being protective and taking care of Sansa and actually, all of his siblings. As they basically lived next to each other growing up, him and Jon were basically babysitters whenever Uncle Rhaegar and Aunt Lyanna or his own parents weren't home. It just makes Robb Stark a little sad that one of his younger siblings is growing up and making decisions of their own.


	3. Stranger

She walked through the crowd of people, human beings with blood pumping in their veins. Her gum throbbed with thirst when she smelt the man walking by, reeking of fresh blood. She looked over to Olyvar's eyes turning black every once in a while.

She elbowed him. "Contain yourself. We can't break here. We're in the middle of the city."

The man only lowered his head and kept walking. Margaery waved at a cab.

"Chicago State University." Olyvar told the driver with a low voice and he headed off. The entire ride consisted of just Olyvar clenching his jaw and fists, control his thirst and Margaery warning him lowly while attempting at control her own.

"Alright, folks. We're here."

~~~~~~~

Margaery wiped the blood off her lips with back of her leather jacket. She crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hurry up, we've got no time to lose." She ordered at the vampire who was passionately devouring his prey. Olyvar put the driver down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What about the body?"

"Throw it in the dumpster there. Easy." Margaery replied bluntly and carelessly.

 _Thump!_ She turned around with widened eyes at Olyvar who showed a guilty face. " _Quietly_. You probably woke the entire campus up."

"Sorry."

She pulled out a tissue from her jacket and gave it to Olyvar. He finally got the hint when she glanced him up and down.

"Clean up. You look like you've just slaughtered a man." She laughed quietly at her own joke. That made Olyvar grinned too.

"Is there something funny?" Margaery stopped right in track, turning back to her assistant. "If the people know what we are, it's over."

Olyvar just nodded, grinning and continued walking.

"So, _Oly_. How has your life been? I suppose I haven't got the time to ask you since I was busy trying to pry your mouth open."

"My life?" He laughed as he walked beside her. "My life ended a long time a go, my Lady. I spent my entire immortality making mistakes, taking things for granted and being taken for granted. That's all."

"Sounds like you had a blast."

"I surely did, my Lady. But _you_ , you _thrived_."

"Well, I'd like to think of it more as having fun. Doing things that you couldn't when you were human." Margaery put her hands in her pocket. "It's liberating, you know?"

Olyvar stopped and looked around. They were literally in the middle of the campus, though no soul was to be seen. "Don't you find it odd how there's absolutely no one at a _campus_?"

"Olyvar, if I remember it correctly, it was _you_ who led me here. _I_ should be the one asking _you_. But you're right. Go have a look around. I'll cover that side."

It seemed like a bad idea to split up, especially when there's only two of you. It seemed like one of those black and white horror movies in the 50's and 60's where everyone gets killed seperately after they had split up. Margaery thought it was just nonsense. Besides she was a vampire. Nothing can be worse than that, right?

Her footsteps shuffled on the gravel ground, much louder than she thought. Her eyes scanned through the big sign of the university. It's crazy how things drastically change in only 500 years. Women of her time had little or no chance at all to get a decent education, but she was lucky. Her father hadn't planned on marrying her to anyone and let her be tutored with her brothers. She was lucky she wasn't an object that men could push around and toss away when they get tired of her.

A muffled voice rang in her ears. It became louder and louder the more Margaery listened to it. She soon detected that the muffled voice wasn't muffled at all - it was crying. The smell of fresh blood hit her nose as well. She furrowed her eyebrows and followed where her supersonic ear led her to. The crying became louder until it sounded like it was warning the end of the world.

She looked into the dark alley, where she saw two tall male figures and a frightened female one on the ground. To any other bloodsucking vicious creatures it was supposed to be another "day in the neighborhood", but she hesitated. Maybe she didn't earn her title, the "Blood Queen" after all.

~~~~~~~

"Sansa Stark, are you actually counting how many hairs you have in there?" Ygritte knocked on the bathroom door impatiently before checking the time, sighing.

Sansa yelled back. "I'm done!" She unlocked the door and straightened out her shirt. "Do I look okay? Is this too revealing?"

"Holy smokes, Stark..." The shorter copper haired's jaw fell onto the ground. "You look hot damn, girl! If I weren't your best friend and dating your cousin, I'd totally have a go at you."

"Ygritte Wood." Sansa glared at her, though she barely held back her smile.

"Alright, let's go."

There wasn't anything special about this party. It had alcohol, weed, people making out here and there. The only light source in the place were those red and green party lights swinging around. The only thing she liked about this was that The Chainsmokers were blasted loudly through the speaker. _Typical college party_. Her eyes swung around the room to look for the one person she hoped to see the most tonight. They finally landed on a circle of people talking and laughing. There he was with red cups in his hands and that big, teethy smile on his face.

"Sansa!"He shouted over the loud music and made his way through the crowd. "You made it." He wrapped an arm around her waist for a small hug.

"Seems like one hell of a party here." She blurred out the best compliment she could think of. Truth is, this was scaring her a little.

"Thanks. We were short on budget or else we would've bought more lights." Joffrey handed the girls his cups. "Here. Thought you might want to warm up a bit."

Ygritte smirked and took the cup. "This is gonna be one hell of a night."

"Enjoy yourselves. If you need anything, I'll be right over there." With Joffrey headed off, leaving Sansa still dazzled and Ygritte satisfyingly taking a sip from the drink.

"I now know why they were short on budget. This is some expensive gin."

"Don't drink too much of it. I can't drag you back."

Partying wasn't really Sansa's cup of tea, at least not these kinds of parties anyway. Hers consists more of a literally a cup of tea and a good book to read. But today she wanted to go out for a change. Besides, how could she turn down Joffrey? How could _anyone_ though?

Sansa opened her phone to check the time for the 60th time since she came. It was almost 11 already. She was impressed with herself that she managed to hold through for three hours here. She took a few shots and definitely felt the hotness on her cheeks. She talked to Joffrey for a while and he introduced her to his friends. They instantly gave the two _that_ look. Joffrey knew Sansa was uncomfortable of it so he quickly changed the subject. And Ygritte, well, Ygritte being _Ygritte_ , has had almost 15 shots and now, Sansa didn't know where she was.

She wanted to go back to campus, so she did. She notified Ygritte by text message. On the way out she felt a small tap on her shoulder. Joffrey looked at her in surprise.

"Sansa? Why're you leaving so early?"

"I think I should call it a night." She put her hands in her jacket pocket and smiled.

He nodded understandingly. "You're not the party type, are you?"

"I prefer a quiet night in than a night out, really."

"Ah, I apologize if I made you-"

"No, no." Sansa shook her head. "It's alright. I don't mind."

"Do you want me to walk you back to the campus?"

"Oh, no. I'll be fine, Joffrey."

Joffrey Baratheon nodded in respond. He extended his arms out for a hug which Sansa gladly accepted. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Sansa kept a wide grin ever since she left the party. It was getting chilly when she walked along the dark street. She regretted not bringing another jacket, her leather one she was wearing wasn't quite enough. A gust of wind brushed across her cheeks softly, dried leaves floated on the ground in a circular motion. She heard footsteps tracing behind her but chose to ignored them.

"Hey, sweetheart. What's your name?" The voice from behind called out. He sounded like he was clearly drunk which gave Sansa more reasons to ignore him.

"Dude, this is Joffrey Baratheon's chick. She's super hot." Another male voice spoke. Her breath hitched as she picked up her pace.

"Where you going, babe? Let's have some fun." Her heart jumped out of her chest when one of them guys grabbed her by her arm. He mischievously grinned, his body reeking of alcohol.

Sansa desperately tried to pry his hand off. "Stop it! Stop!" She was pushed and fell on her knees. The helpless girl let a out a yelp as blood poured out from the spot she scraped her legs.

"Please don't, please." She shook her head as tears streamed down her face.

The taller guy took of her jacket, tossing it away before he gripped Sansa by the back of her legs. "I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this one."

"NO PLEASE, DON'T!"

"Hey!" A figure appeared just behind her attacker, a much smaller one. "Why don't you pick on someone your size?"

The guys looked at each other. They looked back at the girl with dirty smug smile on their faces.

"My size sure as hell can use a hot one like you."  
  
  


Margaery was furious. She grabbed the man by his ankle and threw him to the brick wall using only one hand. Hearing his skull cracked with her super hearing, she picked him up by his collar and mercilessly breaking his nose by throwing a punch at his face. She t

urned to the his friend, who had the look on his face as if he had seen a ghost. 

"What about you, mate?" Margaery took a step forwards, the veins under her eyes became chillingly visible as her eyes turned black. "Leave. Now." 

It sent him away. He would look back a few times at the inhuman woman before running away as fast as he could. 

The vampire looked back at the stranger she just saved. Poor girl looked traumatized for life as she held her hand out in defense.

"No, please don't hurt me." Her voice came out shakily. Margaery could still see the stained tear line on either side of her cheek. 

It hit her hard.

 _Do it_. _It's just some girl_.

 _Don't take away another life just to satisfy your thirst_.

 _Plenty of people had gone down before_. _What harm brings another one?_

She took two little steps at the girl and knelt down. The red haired tensed up in fear, though she soon relaxed when strands of her hair was tucked away behind her ear.

"Don't worry, love. No harm will come to you, at least not tonight." Her tone surprised even herself - it was oddly sweet. "Listen carefully -", Margaery looked straight into her eyes as her pupils dilated and deflated, "you were attacked, you were saved, but because you were under the influence of alcohol, you do not remember who saved you."

"Stay safe." She spoke one last time before disappearing into the night, leaving no trail, as if she has never been in the dark alley that night, and who knows what could have happened to Sansa if Margaery hadn't been there.


	4. Over And Out

Her eyes flustered open. She knew that it was daytime now, due to the plenty amount of sunlight pouring into her dormitory. Wait, she was in her dorm. She shifted onto her side, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light. She heard the door opening and closing before a very concerned looking Ygritte appeared with a paper bag in her hand.

"Hey..." Ygritte said softly as she sat down on the bed. "You feeling alright?"

Sansa sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Besides the fact that my head feels like it's being beaten by Thor's hammer, I'm quite alright."

"What a delight." Her best friend let out a small smile. She reached out for the paper bag she had put on table. "I bought you McDonald's. I'm such a good friend."

"You'd be a better friend if you remembered I like Jack In The Box the most." Sansa teased.

"Oh, shut up. Be glad that I actually brought you food."

Ygritte watched as her friend ate. They met three years back, when they were in high school. Sansa was her first friend in Bristol, the brand new town that she had to adapt to and call home. It was a big jump for Ygritte to fly halfway across the world to the States to go to university, but her parents allowed it when they heard her boyfriend and the eldest Starks were going too. Sansa was one of the most important people in her life. It's crazy how one moment in the hallway of the new school can flip your entire life upside down, for the better that is.

She suddenly remembered about last night. Sansa hasn't mention anything about it. "What happened last night?"

Sansa's blue eyes gazed up, searching for a clearer explanation, though Ygritte could tell she knew what was asked of her. "I saw the bruises on your legs when I came home. What happened?"

"I tripped and I fell." Sansa replied quickly, avoiding eye contact.

"You always avoid eye contact when you lie, Sansa." Ygritte knew her best friend like the back of her hand. "Sansa.."

She put down the burger she ate halfway and let a small sigh. "I was...attacked. They pushed me and I fell."

"They?" Ygritte looked at her Sansa, eyes full of concern now. "Sansa, who hurt you?"

"They were some guys who had a little much to drink from the party. They cornered me into an narrow alley." Her eyes suddenly teared up when she thought back of the night before.

"But I remember I was rescued. By...someone. I can't remember. Why can't I remember?" She scrunched her eyebrows as she tried to dig deep into the memory. She was rescued, but by who?

"Maybe it's because you were drunk. Look, let's not worry about that for now. What matters is that you're here and you're safe." Ygritte grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I should have been there with you. I'm sorry, Sansa."

"Don't be." Sansa put her food back into its box, suddenly lost the desire to eat. She rested her head back on the pillow, closing her eyes and sighed.

Ygritte's phone buzzed on the table, cutting through the silence. She reached for it and raised her eyebrow.

"Robb. Hello?" She put the call on speaker.

"Ygritte, is Sansa with you? I've been trying to call her all morning. Is she alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay good. How was the party last night?"

The girls exchanged glances. "Erm ... it was ... eye-opening."

"Huh ... right then. Have you heard about the guy that jumped out his dorm last night?"

"What?" Ygritte widened her eyes.

"Yeah, me and Jon are right where his body was found right now."

"Oh my God, let's go." Sansa pushed her covers to the side as she tried to sit up.

Ygritte held her back. "Sansa, your legs." She whisper-yelled, intending for Robb not to hear.

"We're coming, Robb. Where is it?"

Chicago State University has always had a fine reputation for itself. Whether it was for high standard framework, high academic performances of the students and most definitely clean of any records of suicide committed. It is definitely stained now. There were plenty of students surrounding the scene. Police officers were putting up do-not-cross-tapes and covering up the dead body in a black bag while the students exchanged murmurs among themselves. Sansa saw Jon and Robb's back in the middle of the crowd and tapped on them.

"Ah, there you are. I was starting to think you were too squeamish for this." Her cousin teased and pat her head which she quickly slapped away.

"Ha ha, very funny." She retorted back and rolled her eyes.

"So who's the lad?" Ygritte curiously went on her tip toes, trying to get a better view of the crime scene.

"Trevor Barton, I think." Robb replied. "He was in my Classics and English course. Some of his friends found him here with his wrist slit and a fractured skull."

"Whoa, heavy stuff. Do you think he got tired of living?"

"Maybe, but why would he commit suicide literally in the middle of the campus?" Jon felt slightly disgusted as he eyed the lifeless pale face of Trevor Barton when the bag shifted. 

Sansa peaked over her cousin's shoulder to take a closer look. Her eyes started to widen as a rush washed over her body. Oh God, no way in hell..

"Oh my God." She let out and covered her mouth. "It's him."

Robb turned halfway to his sister, trying hard to read the expression on her face. "What's wrong? It's him what?"

"I think.." Her voice trembled. "I think he was my attacker last night."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I'm just gonna quickly notify you that lots of details about the vampires in here will be similar to The Vampire Diaries/The Originals' portrayal of the vampire species. I hope you enjoy this and do give me feedbacks and what I could do better in the future. As I am relatively new to AO3, I would appreciate every comment from you guys. Thank you. 
> 
> \- winterfellxsoldier


End file.
